League of Nexus
by TEEFMUNCHA
Summary: Champions have been disappearing lately and strange phenomenons have been reported on runeterra, and dark storms appearing all over what will happen to the Champions and who will they meet what will they do.


**Disclaimer(All fictional characters belongs to Riot and Blizzard I own nothing except the story)**

Chapter 1: Unknown Arrivals

It was like any other normal day in runeterra, if normal means a battle between a bomb throwing little yordle and a burning humanoid charcoal…. Then yes pretty normal. Ziggs was throwing bombs and mines everywhere any poor little minion caught was reduced to nothing in an instant while Brand was trying to hit the little critter with his fireballs.

Suddenly the sky started to turn dark then red and the champions heard what seemed to be…someone laughing?.

Before they could question anything a portal suddenly opened above them devoured them.

 **/Elsewhere/**

 **\Inside the league council\**

The council was currently in a panic members running everywhere and trying to bring things under control and it wasn't going very good for them.

Reports where coming from everywhere of strange red storms and champions from all over Valoran disappearing without a trace.

In one of the meeting halls words and ideas were being thrown out on why these storms appeared over Runeterra and why the champions are disappearing.

"can anyone pinpoint the origin of where these storms came from?" an old council member shouted, "well whatever this strange phenomenon is it's not natural" another spoke up.

"can't we just dispel these storms with magic?" one spoke "don't bother I've tried but these storms are unnatural and something powerful is causing them." Another spoke.

As the council members were in deep discussion suddenly the top window of the meeting hall suddenly shattered and a bunch of ravens flew in swarming the councilors.

"What! Where did these birds come from…wait FIDDLESTICKS!" one councilor screamed until another silenced him, "no these are ravens not crows".

As the ravens converged on a single location in the hall suddenly a giant raven with glowing purple eyes could be seen in the middle of the swarm.

Until the raven started to shed it's feathers and transformed into a tall figure.

The figure was a man with glowing purple eyes that irradiated pure power he wore a fancy feather cloak with two raven skulls on his shoulders in his hand he held a long wooden staff that had a giant purple eyeball attached at the top.

"gentlemen" the figure greeted while bowing slightly.

"wh who are you stranger" one of the council men asked, the figure smirked and tapped his staff on the floor only for the army of ravens to suddenly disappear and all the damaged windows suddenly repair themselves, then he turned to the councilors.

"you may refer to me as the raven lord" he introduced himself.

As the councilors were calming down one of them asked "what do you want?".

The raven lord smiled and said "power unimaginable power of course this realm of yours it is quite strange I must say there are ancient powers not yet tapped and hardly even used secrets that have been sealed away from all mortal eyes and I want it" he exclaimed.

One of the council men shouted "GUARDS!" as they said that several armed men and women with guns and swords suddenly busted into the room aiming them at the raven lord.

The Raven lord sighed and snapped his fingers causing red energy to spill from his body and zap all of the guards almost killing most of them.

"if all of you are worried about you're little champions then fret not for they will be quite fine in the nexus I'm sure the other realm lords will be quite kind to them" as he said that his eyes glowed more and all the flipped over and broken chairs tables fixed themselves and he took a seat.

"now I'm sure we have much to discuss please sit down"

 **/elsewhere/**

 **/Nexus, Warhead Junction/**

We see the radiation ridden wasteland known as Warhead Junction.

There were wild mercenaries riding on vulture bikes, bandits and criminals roaming free, and the frequent nukes happening all around, war machines made from junk and scrap parts were constantly fighting and blowing each other up.

There we see a pink haired woman with goggles passed out on the sand on her hands where two giant gauntlets with clocks on them she wore a light yet durable set of armor this was enforcer Vi one of piltover's finest.

As Vi stirred she slowly opened her eyes only to quickly close them again from the extreme rays of the sun, she slowly got up and rubbed her aching head "uggh what the hell happened?..wait where am i?"

She questioned as she stood up fully and saw her surroundings she was in some sort of wasteland filled with scrap metal skeletons and no civilization in sight.

As she noticed she was missing one Caitlyn "oh no..CUPCAKE where are ya" she screamed "damn it damn it damn it where the hell is everybody" she screamed.

Before she could scream some more she could hear the distant sounds of engines and it was coming right at her, when she turned around she saw five to six people dressed in poorly made junk armor with huge rifles slung over their backs and riding some sort of floating bike in the middle there was some sort of junk buggy with a flamethrower on top.

The riders surrounded Vi and stopped the biggest of the riders stepped off his vehicle and whistled "daaamn now what's a pretty thing like you doing here in this wasteland?" he walked up to Vi and stared at her.

"none of your business buster" she said as she prepared her hextech gauntlets to put some hurt on these punks.

"ohhh feisty one I like that" the gang leader said as he pulled out his rifle and pointed at her head "now why don't you come along with us I'm sure the boss would love someone like you" the bayonet blade of the rifle lightly tapped her forehead.

The other gang members were laughing until suddenly their boss was thrown over their heads and crashed into a wall leaving a giant dent in it, when they saw Vi her gauntlets where steaming with energy and she lightly cracked her knuckles" well come on then ya punks" he yelled.

The gang members all pulled out their rifles and shot at her all for Vi to block all the bullets coming at her from all sides with her twin gauntlets and she suddenly charged and smashed one of the riders into his bike breaking every bone in his body.

Vi then picked up the smashed bike and threw it at the rest of the gang's bikes causing a chain reaction and blowing them up except for a few, when one member tried to sneak up on her she quickly grabbed him by the throat and threw him onto his other members.

One member even got out a flame thrower and tried to torch her only for her to grab the nozzle of the weapon and bend it completely and punched the face of the punk knocking out some teeth.

"that's it you asked for it girlie" the boss clutching his side suddenly got in his vehicle and pressed a button causing the buggy to transform into a mobile suit with two shields from hands and a giant flamethrower on it's head, "ahahaha get ready to die little bitch" the man roared.

"pffft" Vi blew some hair from her face and charged the walking vehicle as it spewed fire at her, Vi barely dodged the fire and delivered a punch to the walking suit when it blocked it with one of it's shields.

"ahaha not a scratch girlie not a scratch" the gang leader laughed and spewed more fire at her, Vi kept dodging and punching the junk machine only to hardly have any effect on it, 'Damn it I'm not even denting this thing time for some serious fire power' she though and overclocked her gauntlets causing them emit electricity and shake with power.

As the suit tried to block another hit from her, the overclocked gauntlets easily tore through the shields and grabbed the man inside she yanked her hands back and tore him out of his suit.

The heavy suit stopped working and fell apart "piece of junk" Vi whispered and turned her attention to the gang leader.

"wait wait wait let's not be hasty here let's talk I was just kiddi..hurg" the man stopped as Vi chocked the ever living life out him.

"now you're gonna tell me where I can find some place I can get some info from understand!" Vi yelled while loosening the choke on the man," yes yes west from here….hurg..you can take one of the bikes it's a two hour ride there's a junk dealer camp there" the man gasped out.

"good one more thing" as Vi said that she punched the living day lights out of the man and knocked him out.

she then mounted one of the bikes "hope cupcake is doing better than me" she said as she tried to ride the bike and failed a few times either getting knocked over or getting the bike suddenly speed up then stop completely.

 **End**

Well what do you guys think read and review please.

I just wanted to combine my favorite two moba games and write a story honestly.

Well im sure not a lot of you even played heroes of the storm but whatever.

I don't know much about the lore of lol except a few characters so don't be angry please.


End file.
